


The Lights No Longer Shine

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: Modern AU.  The world was coming to an end.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Lights No Longer Shine

**Title:** The Lights No Longer Shine  
 **Author:** Demelza  
 **Fandom:** Game of Thrones  
 **Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones and its characters belong to their owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission purely as a means of entertainment.   
**Warnings** : Apocalypse, Character death  
 **Word Count:** 1,085  
 **Summary:** Modern AU. The world was coming to an end.

\/

Holding his hand to his bloodied side, Tyrion inched his way along the cold alley wall. Failing streetlights and a flashlight had helped him find his way here, to where he hoped he’d find Sansa. His left shoulder pressed hard against the wall, his fingers brushed over every damp brick, grasping one after another as he found his way down the alley, toward the dim amber light above a door only a few yards away.

Above the scuffle of his feet, of his tan jacket brushing against the brickwork, he heard the wind. Only, it wasn’t wind. It was fire, _hellish fire_ , and it raged in his ears. He could see it. Could feel the heat of it.

He remembered things exploding. One minute he and Jaime were on the second floor, rushing down the stairs, and the next he was outside with a stab wound from something, _he didn’t know what_ , in his side. Fires burned and people were screaming.

Barely able to catch his breath, he’d struggled but found his way to his feet, desperate to find his brother, and that’s when he’d seen him: Jaime was in the foyer of their building, blocked from the door by hateful flames and debris that had fallen in his and the other tenants’ path.

Jaime being burned alive was the last vision Tyrion had of him, and it caused him to stop and fall to his knees. Jolts of electric pain shot into his legs, up into his hips, and a rush of fresh tears flowed. 

He swallowed, letting his right hand fall heavily to his side. His breath caught as the open grazes on the back of his hand brushed the coarse fabric of his pants, and his chest rose and fell heavily for a few quick breaths before slowing.

Tyrion could feel the blood from the wound in his side; the warmth of it as it seeped down, beneath the band of his pants, and he lifted his gaze skyward.

There was nothing but blackness above now. There were no stars, no moon.

Light no longer lit the world.

The sun, Bran had told them in the hours before his death, had burned out.

Everything, he’d said, was coming to an end.

Friends, colleagues and strangers had died as dark and terrifying things came upon them.

Tyrion had found within himself a version he never knew existed. He was terrified. Not of death, but of not keeping his promise to Jaime that he would find Sansa Stark before something bad happened to her too.

He pleaded with the gods he wasn’t sure he believed in to take all of this away. To bring back those he loved and had lost. But this was it, wasn’t it? The end his mom had always preached to them about as children?

Tyrion leaned his head against the wall, the dampness sending a shiver through his body while tears streaked his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, soft and then louder sobs finally escaping him.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he heard a door creak open. He heard barefoot footsteps splashing in puddles. Sounding louder, closer, and stopping before they reached him.

Blearily, he willed his eyes open and tried to focus.

It was so dark and his head felt like it was drifting in a different direction than his mind and thoughts.

“Oh God, Tyrion!”

_Sansa._

Sweet, red-haired Sansa who made beautiful art work about love and hope, and who taught him so many things he’d never had the chance to thank her for.

She reached her hand to his face, and her touch was warm. _She_ was warm.

He shivered at her touch, opened his eyes wide and focused on her.

He tried to speak, but the words fell incoherently. “Every—one...world...ending...gone…”

“I...I know.” Her voice cracked with indistinguishable pain.

His eyes drifted shut for a beat, and opened again when she cupped his face with both her hands, tilting his face toward hers.

“ _Tyrion,_ ” she pleaded.

The light from above the door allowed him to see the tears that were running down her cheek, and from her touch he could tell she was trembling; that she was scared. “Please, Tyrion. You have to hold on, please!”

The desperation in her voice made his chest ache. Made him ache in the way it had when he realized he was in love with her. That he had been in love with her since that night when they’d sat in her apartment eating pizza and watching bad romcom movies.

Now the world was ending, and Jaime, Varys and dozens more people they knew were dead, and the world...the world was ending, and he couldn’t verbalize how he felt.

“Tyrion.” Sansa dropped her hands to the lapels of his jacket. She gripped them tight, pleading, “You need to hold on, Tyrion. “

He swallowed, catching a slow breath, trying desperately to keep her in focus. “...can’t... _Sansa_...”

“Goddamn you, you...stubborn bastard!” she cried, shaking her head at him. “Don’t do this to me. Please, _gods_ , I can’t lose the only person I have left. I...I _can’t_.”

“S-ansa...” Tyrion breathed, lifting his left hand slowly and lightly touching her cheek with his fingertips. Her skin was so soft and warm. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell, stopping at his fingertip, and Tyrion used what strength he had in him to gently brush it away.

His hand began to slip and Sansa moved, catching his hand in both of hers.

Her gaze remained on his, and his breath caught as she lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

She trembled, crying, and he felt more of her tears, warm against the coldness of his skin.

“I always...adored you, Sansa.”

“Liar,” Sansa whispered loudly. She shook her head and kissed his palm again before once more staring tearfully back at him.

Trying to catch enough of a breath to speak, Tyrion whispered, “I’m sorry” back.

“ _No_ ,” she insisted, bunching his collar into one of her hands. She pushed against his collarbone, sobbing. “Damn you, Tyrion!”

In his mind, he promised ‘ _I’m sorry’_ over and over until slowly it ceased and he was staring back at her, his mind finally silent for the first time he could remember.

He could _see_ Sansa. He could see her beautiful eyes, her tears and the soft and loving way she was gazing back at him.

Then everything fell away from him. It fell away and the all-encompassing darkness that promised to end their world came for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. =(


End file.
